Amaya's Valentine
by Jin's Irish Grin
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Hidden Leaf Village! All the girls are giving chocolate to their secret crushes, including the Jonin singles. However, Amaya of the Hidden Cloud Village may need a bit of encouragement to give hers away... Contains OC One shot.


**Author's Note – "Ante Fictionus":**

This was just something I wrote for a Valentine's Day from a previous year. It is very short – a one shot, and I am uploading it early for this coming Valentine's Day. I figured I should upload something, since my Fan Fiction account has been simply collecting dust, so here it is. I'm also uploading the second piece of this for 'White Day', but I'm doing so WAYYY early, since White Day is in march. Anyway, an explanation of the terminology and extra knowledge about the story:

In Japan, Valentine's Day is a holiday where girls give gifts of candy to others. Traditionally, they use chocolate. There are two types of chocolate given out – _giri choco,_ or chocolate for friends, family, aquaintances, and fellow employees, and then there is _honmei choco_, or chocolate for your crush/lover to whom a girl is professing their love for.

In return, on White Day – a month from Valentine's Day, a guy would give the girl who professed her love for him through honmei choco a 'reply' gift that could be one of four basic things:

Hard candy, or a hankerchief (for the cruel ones, for the girls to wipe away their tears with) signified that the boy was not interested.

Cookies of any kind signified that the boy liked the girl, but only as a friend.

Finally, giving a girl marshmallows meant that the guy feels the same way towards the girl!

Hopefully, that will help you better understand the story.

**My Disclaimer:**

I do not own anything concerning the anime or manga Naruto, or anything else Naruto copyrighted, except for the OC Amaya (I created her. She's MINE). Thank you.

* * *

Amaya felt very, very silly, but it was tradition. It had to be done.

"Hey, Sakura! You're giving Sasuke honmei choco, right?"

Sakura blushed profusely, giggling as she looked back towards Tenten, who was holding on to the handles of a bag full of giri chocolate herself, "Of course!" Glancing off into the distance, flames flickered in her eyes, as an evil grin appeared on her lips, and her fist clenched aggressively, "I'm gonna win his heart this Valentine's Day for sure!! Ino-Pig's chocolate will never compare to mine!!!!!"

Watching their conversation from a distance, Amaya blushed slightly, crossing her arms as she sighed softly, leaning against a strong, cherry blossom tree, the blossom buds just beginning to bloom. She felt very, very silly, with that heart-shaped box of homemade chocolate secretly stashed in the security of the fanny pack she wore around her waist. Very, very silly...

"Hey, Amaya."

With a start, Amaya glanced to her side, eyes widening. She blinked slowly, taking some time to realize it was only her friend, Temari. Inside her mind, she chastised herself for putting her guard down, and not keeping a constant awareness, like a ninja was supposed to. With a sigh of relief, Amaya allowed her head to droop, and an embarrassed smile to curl the corners of her lips upward, "Ah...H-hey, Temari."

Temari smiled smartly, but still remained amiable, "You seem a bit out of it today. I guess it must be from the relief of stress after your Jonin exam, huh?"

"Y-yeah...sure..."

Amaya first stepped into the Village Hidden in the Leaves two years ago; she came as a Chunin, to help train Genin ninjas of the Hidden Leaf Village, as part of establishing peace between the Cloud and Leaf Village. Just recently, she passed her Jonin exam, - a very difficult task, which now gave her the title of Jonin, and a week's vacation from missions. However, that was not the reason her status of awareness seemed quite feeble today...

Temari paused, leaning back slightly as she blinked, looking carefully at her embarrassed, flustered friend. It took less than two seconds for a wicked smirk to cross her face, and for her to speak again, "No...That can't be it...After all, it is Valentine's Day."

No answer came from Amaya, except a single glance away.

Temari chuckled, slapping her hand onto Amaya's shoulder, "Aha! So that's it!! Heh heh...Who knew you would actually be giving somebody honmei chocolate this year!"

Instantly, Amaya recoiled, eyes wide, almost frightened, "N-no no! I-I'm not-"

"Oh, c'mon, Amaya - it's obvious," Temari rebuked in a light, bantering tone, "Your face is crimson. Plus, you already gave out all your giri chocolate to everyone except..."

"Please," Amaya whispered, "Don't tell anyone! I feel a bit dumb..."

Temari's tone softened, as she leaned in so close, hers and Amaya's noses were but mere inches from touching, "Listen, sister. You shouldn't feel stupid. Hell, I'm giving someone honmei chocolate this year, too."

A look of slight astonishment seeped through Amaya's embarrassed expression. Temari?? Giving honmei to someone in the Leaf Village?!

Continuing without any regard to Amaya's current thoughts, Temari smiled, "I say you should go for it. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Besides," Winking, Temari chirped, "You just might get marshmallows in return!"

Amaya felt Temari's hand lift off her shoulder, and, dazed, watched Temari wave, wink, and turn around, walking off and away...

Temari was right. Amaya smiled, loving her female friend even more for her outgoing, go-right-ahead qualities. Boldly turning about, Amaya looked beyond the cheery blossom tree, and nodded to herself; alright...she would do it. She would give him the honmei this year, and hope...

_Later that Day..._

Skittering off quietly, she slipped through the streets unnoticed, until she reached his residence, twenty minutes later. She had made sure to take her time, but never stopped walking until she reached the doorstep.

She stepped up to the mat by the door, but paused before she could lift her hand to knock on its firm, oak wood. Amaya gulped, blushing a soft, red tinge to her cheeks. How terribly nervous she was! What should she do? Her first thought was to knock on the door, and hand the package to him herself. Eyes widening, Amaya shuttered, finding that prospect to be all too nerve-racking for her to take. It made matters worse that she, such a strong, talented, experienced, accomplished young ninja was practically tripping over her own feet when it came to this; she felt more stupid than before, and began to turn around, wishing to altogether forget the idea...

_I say you should go for it. You've got nothing to be ashamed of. Besides, you just might get marshmallows in return!_

Remembering Temari's cheerful words, Amaya gathered her courage. She took a deep breath, and slowly turned back around, trying to calm herself down as she took out the box, and reached with the other hand - a clenched, gloved fist, towards the door...

Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming from the interior of the house. Her heart stopped as she heard them coming slowly, clearly approaching the door, louder with each step; he was home...and he knew he had a visitor.

Like a reflexive action, she swiftly set the beautifully packaged, heart-shaped box on the straw mat, its red and white ribbons bouncing gracefully as she immediately released her gentle grip on it. Amaya lifted herself up, spinning around, literally bolting towards the street and down it, like her life depended on the action. The young lady never dared to look back at the house...

An eye watched her with quiet tranquility, ease, yet slight confusion as she ran off, her small pony tail whipping out behind her, and large, green scarf flowing back with the force of the opposing air. It watched her until she reached a crossroad, and turned a sharp corner, disappearing onto the next street...

A single, gloved hand reached down slowly, gently taking the dainty box in its fairly large, but handsome fingers. Standing up straight again, that same eye gazed at the box warily, the confusion leaving its gaze. The eye seemed to smile with its corresponding lips, hidden from view, as it looked back up towards the empty road...


End file.
